


Don't Say Goodbye

by Lemonkiwii



Category: Free!
Genre: It gets better I promise, M/M, very angsty whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonkiwii/pseuds/Lemonkiwii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this picture: http://radio-silents.tumblr.com/post/97202067319/makoto-dont-go<br/>He leans into Makoto's shirt, breathing in his scent, breathing in because it could be the last time he ever smells that familiar smell, the scent that smells like home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Goodbye

_"I'm... going to a university in Tokyo."_  
  
The words he had heard just hours before still stuck in his mind. They were like a punch to the face, or a stab to the heart. Haruka Nanase simply could not accept that his best friend since childhood was moving far away from them; far away from _him_.  
  
He would not be there to pull him up out of the bath every day.  
  
He would not be there to walk to and from school every day.  
  
He would not be there to swim with him every day.  
  
Not being able to deal with any of this, Haru had ran away for what seemed like the millionth time that month. He was tired of evading questions and running away from his problems, butwhat other choice did he have?  
  
He had no future.  
  
He had no dreams.  
  
And now that Makoto was leaving, he felt like he had nothing left.  
  
Haru now lay in his bed, wrapped up in his light blue sheets. The raven haired male was currently intensely focused on breathing slowly, because the more he thought about graduating, the more panicked he became. He was sick of being panicked because it made him sick.  
  
There came a knock at his door, and he shifted slightly in his sheets. He wasn't in the mood to answer the door, and he wasn't sure if he would be for the next week or so. He heard the door slide open and tensed up. The only person who voluntarily slid his door open was Makoto Tachibana. He wasn't ready to see him yet. He wasn't sure when he was ready to see him. However, he could only sigh as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The footsteps reached his open door, and he winced as Makoto called his name.  
  
"Haru, please talk to me."  
  
The words weren't even close to being as cheerful as they normally would be. But that didn't stop Makoto from walking over to Haru's bed and sitting down right next to the curled up figure. Makoto gently placed a hand on Haru's back and began to rub slow circles. It was something Haru had done for him when he was a child and had gotten nightmares when he slept over at Haru's house. Eventually, it coaxed Haru to slowly sit up and wrap his legs around Makoto's sitting form. He rested his head on his friend's back, focusing on his steady breathing.  
  
They sat in almost complete silence for the next few minutes. The tranquility of the night lulled them into an almost false sense of calm. Haru was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Makoto... don't go."  
  
And that was it.  
  
Makoto covered his mouth as he felt Haru tug on the back of his shirt. Tears welled up in his bright green eyes. He regretted not telling Haru earlier. He regretted it so, so much.  
  
"Haru, I... I'm sorry. I should've told you earlier," he barely managed to get out before his voice cracked. He had to fix this. Makoto had to make this better, because one thing he knew for certain was that he could not lose Haru anymore than he inevitably would. So, he turned around and hugged Haru as tight as he could without hurting him. He rubbed his back, and allowed Haru to softly weep on his shoulder. This went on for awhile until they both rested in silence once again. Then, Makoto leaned down and pressed a kiss to Haru's forehead, causing the blue eyed teen to look up in surprise.  
  
"Haru, listen to me, okay? Just because I'm going to Tokyo doesn't mean I'm never coming back. I'll visit whenever I get the chance. And I don't see myself staying in Tokyo for the rest of my life anyway. So, can you wait a few years? For me? Rin and everyone else will take care of you, promise."  
  
Haru could only nod. While he was still sad about Makoto leaving, he was also more comfortable now that he had reassured him everything would be alright.  
  
Makoto would come back.  
  
Makoto would be there for him.  
  
Makoto would always be a part of his life.  
  
They fell asleep in Haru's bed, cradled close together. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces, and feelings of hope in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to tumblr users radio-silents and wolfhaunts. Makoto and Haru better hug in the last ep or i will move to the moon


End file.
